Five times
by Eve Prime
Summary: Optimus prim watches out for everyone on Team Prime. So here are five times she for filled her leader and motherly duties and one time they all reciprocated the feeling. Sorry about the awful summary. I hope the story is better. Fem Optimus Prime. Don't like fem Prime don't read
1. Rafael

**Hello everyone of this Fanfic universe. So this is my first story and I thought I would do a transformers story. I was inspired to write this by a fellow writer of mine, CyberKia. If you really want an awesome Transformers Prime story, I would suggest the story, The Plan. And also its sequel. Anyways. I have been reading her story's, but she hasn't been able to read mine since I didn't have any up yet so here it is. **

**The thing with this chapter was that I was wracking my brain trying to find a good topic for Optimus and Rafael to talk about kind of like a mother daughter talk. And what would you guess I saw on a TV show the other night. So that is an explanation as to where these plot bunnies cam from. And if it has slipped your notice, this is a Fem-Optimus Prime story so you may turn back now if this is not your cuppa tea, I suggest you turn back now. As for the rest of you, here are some disclaimers:**

**_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Transformers Prime or Hasbro. (Sorry if I spelled their name wrong.) If I did, the series would continue after a third season. **

**Hope You all enjoy, Eve Prime.**

* * *

Rafael was feeling under the weather on a Wednesday. His mom and dad had gone to work leaving him at home alone. He was really quite lonely just sitting at home playing video games. Though it was his favorite pass time, he would rather go the base and hang out with bumble bee. But him and most of the team were out looking for energone. He stood up to go and grab something to drink. As he was walking by the his front door he saw a blue and red semi parked out side. He jump up in excitement which sent him into a coughing fit. Once he had recovered he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a juice box and went out into the street in his pajamas.

"Rafael. I thought that maybe you might want to go for a ride? Is that fine with you?" Raf thought for a moment.

"Ya sure. I would love to go for a ride." Optimus opened the passenger side door so that Raf could get in. He climbed into the seat and buckled up and started to drink on his juice box. Optimus started forward. They drove for a couple of minuets in silence before Raf shivered.

"Are you cold?" Optimus turned the heat up and pointed it towards Rafael's small body.

"Thank you Optimus." After a few more minuets of silence Rafael broke it. "So um. Can I ask you something?" They had just reached the edge of the town.

"Anything you want. If in turn I may ask you a question?" Rafe squirmed in his seat a little. He seemed to have a very pressing question that he didn't know how to go about asking. Optimus was able to seance this from the feelings he was giving off. Humans were very expressive if you were able to read them. "Rafael. I find that when you want to ask a question, just to get it out."

"Ya. Ya your right. Um. Have you ever liked someone, who you really shouldn't like, but you do any ways?" Optimus suddenly stopped and the air went cold.

"Um. I, um-" Optimus started again and the air went back to normal. She searched for the words to explain. She knew Raf felt very awkward because he had asked.

"Sorry I asked." He went back to drinking his juice as they went up the winding path up into the mountains.

"No it is alright. But, let us wait until we reach our destination. If that is fine with you?" Raf nodded. And finished off his juice box. After about another five minuets they arrived at the top of a mountain. Raf got out and went and sat on top of a rock while Optimus transformed into her Autobot form and sat next to him with her legs dangeling off the cliff. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment while Optimus decided on what to say to the young human.

"Once, Quite a long time ago on Cybertron, I thought I harbored feelings for someone who I really should have know was not in love with me." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "May I inquire why you ask?" Raf had to take a moment to snap out of his trance and pick his jaw up off the ground. Optimus Prim, In Love?! He looked down at his shoes so as not to seem rude.

"I asked because, well, Bumble Bee never liked, or loved someone, and it felt strange asking Arcee or Bulkhead, or even Ratchet. And since your the leader I thought you might have some advice to give me, or, I just, don't know why I asked." Rafael trailed off as Optimus gave a small oh. She didn't know what it was, but she new that there was something more that he wanted to ask her so she decided to give him a gentle nudge.

"Rafael, is there someone that you would like to know better then as a friend?" She gave the little human a faint smile.

"Ya. Well kind of. She is in my class at school, but she is already in a relationship. Or something."

"You know. At such a young age, you are really just making friendships, and not relationships. I think unless you really like her, then you should just ask to be friends." He thought this over for a moment.

"Well then how do I know if I really like her or not?" Optimus thought about it for a moment.

"Well, tell me what like about her."

"She is pretty, and, uh funny, um. Well, um." Optimus gave him a knowing look. "I guess I kinda see what you mean."

"See. All that you like about her his her looks, but you like something of her personality. You have what you need for a friendship. When you get older you will find someone who makes you laugh, who is there to protect you and will help keep you safe as you will her. All you must do is wait." She gave Raf an awkward smile. He felt a little pride rise in his chest. He knew that she wasn't really used to these kind of things. She had a far off look as she looked off into the sunset. Raf shivered a little and Optimus noticed.

"Raf. Would you like to sit with me?" He nodded as Optimus moved her hand and Rafael moved into it then went and sat on her thigh leaning against her middle. He felt her turn up her internal temperature as he snuggled into her. She placed one of her hands behind her and the other over Raf as he fell asleep. She looked out at the sunset. Even if she didn't always show it, she truly loved all the children as her own. She would do anything for them.

"Oh Optimus? Didn't you want to ask me a *_Yawn* _question?" She looked down at the tiny little form that was huddled up. It brought one of her rare smiles to her face.

"I just wanted to inquire why you were acting a little different, but I think this has answered it." She felt him relax back into her and fall into a restful sleep.


	2. The End

_**Hello there everyone. So I have decided not to continue with this story. The inspiration has just died and I haven't really gotten any feedback on this story except from CyberKia. So unless there is a sudden outburst, I am not going to continue with this Fic.**_

_**But fear not. For anyone who cares, I am right now working on another story that I hope to have posted soon. So at least I will have that. I'm sorry anyone who actually liked the idea of this story. So ya. That's about it. Till my next story everyone. :)  
**_


	3. Bumblebee

_**Why hello there all you beautiful wonderful peoples. Betcha didn't expect for me to post on this story again. Well here's the thing. I was going through my emails when i got the notification that in the last few hours I have gotten a whole bunch of feed back on this story. Well not a whole bunch, but like enough that I was inspired to keep going. I already had this chapter pretty much done, just some small adjustments so I decided to post this chapter and see how it is received. **_

_**Now I am still working on that other story I mentioned, but I wanted to say this. I did not post that other chapter to get responses from you amazing people. I fully intended to end this story and never look back. But you amazing and wonderful people changed my mind. So here is your well fought for new chapter you guys. I hope you enjoy it, but fair warning. The last little bit (in my humble opinion) is kinda rubbish. So sorry in advance. If ya'll beg to differ, or you think the end is leaving something to be desired, leave a review and tell me so. I read every single on. So onto the chapter.**_

* * *

Bumble Bee was sitting on the ledge looking over the desert on top of the base. It didn't matter what anyone said, he still felt responsible for what had happened to Raf. He should have been more careful. He should have known that Megatron was coming to get them. He should have done better. He suddenly heard the lift doors open and then heard heavy foot steps. He knew immediately who it was.

"Oh, Bumblebee. I did not see you." Bee smiled slightly.

_[That's okay. Is there something you needed?.] _Bee loved the Prime like a mother, (Or whatever the humans called their carriers.) But right now he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"I just usually come up here when ever I need to think something through. But seeing that you have taken this spot, I shall just content myself with going for a drive." She turned to leave but then she stopped. "Bumblebee. Is there something that is plaguing your mind right now?" _Why. Why Primus. Can't I just wallow in self pity without her trying to make me feel better? _He was going to tell her it was nothing, but then she would say something about her always being their to talk to and totally guilt tripping him into telling her what was the matter. He really didn't feel like going through all of that so he decided to say what was on his mind.

_[I just feel responsible for what happened to Raf. I should have done something for him. But I just let him get hurt. And...] _Bee had to stop for a moment to reset his connection with the Prime. _'Stupid emotions.'_ While he had been talking Optimus had come up beside him and sat next to him. She had her head down as she was concentrating on his words. She looked up at him when he stopped imploring him to go on and get this all of his spark. _[I just know if it had been you or anyone else, he would have been saved all the pain. And his poor carrier.] _He felt a small drop of lubricant fall down his cheek. He tried to wipe it of before Optimus saw, but evidently she did because she place a comforting servo on his shoulder.

"Bee. If Raf were my son, I would have wanted you to be their not any of the others. You and Raf have a very special connection, stronger then that of the others. And as for everything else, if any one is to blame for what happened it is Megatron. He should never have tried to hurt you or Rafael. But since we can not blame him directly you may blame me." Bee knew that a Prime didn't really show emotion, but he could see the guilt on her face.

_[What? How is it your fault?] _She gave a sad smile.

"If I had dealt with Megatron a millenia ago then we would not have lost so many comrades and Raf would never have been hurt and you might still have your voice and all of us our home." She stood up to leave. "But if I had ended his life, we would never have come to earth. We wouldn't have our human friends and I would not be able to see the way all of your optics light up whenever they are with us. But worst of all, I probably wouldn't even know you." She turned and crossed to the lift.

_[Optimus. It really isn't your fault_. _Everything that has happened has happened by the will of Primus.] _Optimus smiled at him over her shoulder.

"I would rather take the blame for something then have it bring down those who are closest to me." She went down the lift. Bee walked back over to the ledge and after a couple of minuets he saw Optimus drive out of their base in auto form and head out on to the road. He felt sorry for her. But he knew that he would not be the one to put anymore guilt onto her conscious.

He paused for a moment. He tried to recall a time when he had seen the pain of this war come across his leaders face plate. He realized that he didn't really notice his leader that often. Sure, she was the last Prime. But he had known her now for years and the novelty of that fact had sort of worn off. But to just look away when she was so obviously in pain. Well not obviously, but it was pretty clear if you knew to look.

Bumblebee stepped into the lift and headed back down to the central hub of their base thinking on how he could start to rectify the damage between the team and their leader. "Hay, Bee. Up for a video game?" He looked over towards Raf and gave an affirmative beep. As they started their game, Bee set up a mental reminder to talk to Ratchet about this. Until then he would make an effort to be more thoughtful of Optimus.

* * *

_**Why hello again. I just wanted to say a quick thank you to CyberKia, Azul the blue, and Jacob Shives. Thank you all so much, and thanks to all those who favorited (is this even a word?) and fallowed. I appreciate you all. Till next time. (For we shall meet )  
**_


	4. Jack

_**Hay everyone. So, so, so sorry that this chapter took so long. I have been working with a friend of mine on a story she is writing. Also this past weekend I was acting in a play so that has been keeping me busy. I wanted to let you all know that I have changed a couple of things inside of the description of this story. I realized that I had the rating wrong so I went back through and changed it to a T. I changed it for this chapter because I felt I couldn't get the slezzball jerk across without the language. But I won't be using so much in the rest of the chapters.**_

_**Also, I would like to state that I have just realized that this story is going to be a lot longer then five chapters. So what I am wondering is whether or not you would like me to change the name of this story so that it is less confusing, or just keep it as it is? **_

_**Anyways, thank you all for your support over the last few chapters. Thank you all so much. I would like to note that I am almost finished with the first chapter of my new story, so if you are interested in that, keep a look out for it. I hope to upload it soon. And if you couldn't care less, well then that is up to you. Well anyways, I always appreciate feed back. Till the next chapter. Love you all.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime. All of the characters belong to Hasbro except for my OC.**_

_**P.S. WOuld also like to mention that this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So internet brownies for everyone. Or you could make actual brownies to eat. Whatever **_

* * *

Jack was having a bad week. Scratch that. He was having one of the worst weeks of his short but meaningful life. It all started off with him meeting his mom's new boyfriend. This was the first guy his mom had dated since his dad died. At first he was willing to give him a chance but that all changed when they were alone. They had all been siting and talking when his mom got a message from her work saying they needed her. She decided that it would be good if Jack and him had some time to bond.

_It was all fine for the first few minuets. "Greg" had turned on the TV to some car racing program and they sat in silence just watching._

_"Hay kid. Your mom keep any beer in this house?" _

_"No. Of course not. She's a nurse. She knows the damage it can do to people." Greg glared at him._

_"I didn't ask for the fucking encyclopedia version. Just a stupid yes or no. Since I'm going to be your step-dad you better remember that." Jack was taken aback by this statement. His mom had said she had only known him for a couple months._

_"Why do you think that?" He gave Jack this really, slimy look. It made Jack's insides churn._

_"Because she is so eager. She will do anything for attention. Man. And I'll tell ya. If every girl with your moma's ass was as eager as yours, well I'd be getting laid daily." Jack just about threw up. No one talked about his mom like that. No one. _

_"Where do you get off saying that you perv. Who the heck do you think you are, that you can say such awful things about a my mom." Greg quickly stood up and with their height difference, he was a little intimidating. _

_"Listen twerp. I'm the man of this house now. So I can say whatever the fuck I want to say. Especially about your mom. And if you ever talk to me like that again," Greg brought his hand up and back handed Jack so hard that he fell. "That slap will be the least of your worries. Now be a good little boy, and go to the story and buy me some beer."_

That was Jack's first encounter with Greg. He had told his mom what had happened but she didn't really want to hear it. To make matters worse, Greg had been over to their house every day that week and whenever his mom wasn't around, he would abuse Jack. He couldn't stand how he had saved the world on numerous occasions, but he couldn't stand up to a bully.

_The Present:_

"Whoa Jack. What happened to your face?" Jack glared over at Miko. He was really in no mood to put up with Miko today. He realized that he had a black eye and a busted lip without Miko pointing it out to him.

"Ya Jack. What happened? Did you get in another fight with Vince?" Jack glared over at Arcee._ 'I wish. If it had been him, I would have come out of it looking way better.'_

"No. And I don't want to talk about it." He glared at the two pestering females.

"Come on, Jacky. You can tell us if you have a pwobwom." Miko used a baby-ish tone that really rubbed Jack the wrong way. He just wished they would leave him alone.

"Would you just shut it Miko. Just stop being such an attention grabber. It really pisses me off. So just shut it." Jack stormed passed a very stunned and sum what hurt Miko towards the lift that lead to the plateau on top of the base. He just needed some air.

"Well what the heck crawled down his thought and died." Miko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the place Jack had been only moments ago. Everyone was silent and shock at Jack's outburst. Arcee started towards the lift.

"I'll go talk with him." She was stopped by a large servo being placed on her shoulder to stop her. She turned and looked up into the optics of her leader.

"No. I shall go." She was about to protest when Optimus raised her servo to silence her. "I believe that what Jack need's right now is someone that he knows but does not share such a bound as you share with him. He might be more forth coming with me then you." Arcee crossed her arms over her chest but still silently nodded in agreement. Optimus made her way over towards the lift doors and then headed for the roof. She realized that it was a weak argument and that this could go to the pit and back faster then she would like, but she new what the signs he was exhibiting meant and she new that from personal experience, she could deal with this.

* * *

Jack stalked around on the roof. He felt bad about yelling at Miko. But he really couldn't bring himself to care so much. He new he should head back down and apologize and tell them that he is just having some difficulty in school. Ya. That would work. Well it would have if he hadn't heard the lift coming up to the roof. He was expecting Arcee. Maybe even Miko to give him a piece of her mind. But never in a million years did he expect to see the red and blue color pattern of Optimus Prime standing in that lift. In a way he was glade it was her and not his guardian or Miko.

"Jack? Is it alright if I come and speak with you?"

"Ya. Sure Optimus. What do you want to talk about?" He turned away from her and looked out at the horizon. She walked over towards him.

"Jack. I know that something is the matter. And please. Unless it actually has to do with your school, do not tell me that is the problem."

_'Dang it. I need to remember to ask Ratchet is Prime's had some sort of telepathic abilties.' _Jack was silent. Well now he wasn't going to use the school excuse. It wouldn't be right. "Jack. You can always talk with me. I just want to help." He didn't really know why, but this just really ticked him off.

"Ya. Sure. A giant unfeeling robot can understand what I am going through. Why don't I just ask you if you know how it feels to be shorter then most people. I would get the same result." He turned around and stalked over towards the edge of the cliff. It had been a pretty awful moth and he new it would only get worse. He new what he had said was really cruel. But he really would rather jump then get sympathy from Optimus. Actually. With the way things had been going, jumping looked much better then how this was all going.

_'I can't believe I am thinking like this. It's only been a month. Less even. But the month has been pretty awful.' _ He heard Optimus walking up behind him. He looked over his shoulder and made sure that she wasn't able to see him looking at her. He saw that she was looking out at the horizon that he had been looking towards only a few minuets ago. He also saw that she wore a look of sadness. It suddenly set in what he had said truly hurt her even though she hid it well.

"Jack. I did not mean to offend you. I just wanted to make sure that everything was okay. You have been acting different. I want to make sure that everyone on my team are okay. So I will ask you again." She got down on one knee and leaned in close to him. "Please tell me what is the matter and I shall do the best I can to fix it." He paused for a moment.

"It's just that, my mom. She uh, she has a new boyfriend. And uh. He and I really don't get along." He suddenly felt really tired as he let out his pent up frustration over the past month. "He doesn't treat her with the respect she deserves. He says such awful things behind her back and treats her like she is his property." Whenever he saw that, sleez bag, treating his mother in such an disrespectful way he just wanted to punch him. But the guy seemed to spend all of his time either ogling his mom, spending time at the gym, or drinking beer. He only realized that tears were falling down his face when he felt Optimus's servo gently touch his cheek. He looked up and saw what looked like concern etched into her face plate. He grabbed onto her hand and held onto one of her fingers. She lifted her hand up towards her spark chamber. He felt her vibrating he engine and oddly enough, it was slightly comforting.

"Jack. Was it this man that calls your mother his mate the one who has done these awful things to you?" He nodded his head. Her engines roared for only a moment but it was enough to get the point across. "What kind of slagging, over barring, pit spawned," She strugled to find the right word, "human, does such things to a child? And why has such a woman as your mother, not seen these things as wrong?" He dried up his tears and looked at her.

"I don't know. I just. I guess she doesn't care enough about me to tell him to stop." Optimus ave him a slightly surprised look.

"Jack. Don't you ever think that your mother doesn't care for you. She loves you more then any other person in the whole universe. Now. I want you to go inside and tell Ratchet that I told him to give you a check over. Alright?" He nodded as she lowered him to the ground.

"What are you gonna do?" she looked over at Jack.

"I am going to go and speak with some people. Once I get back, you won't have to worry about anything." He let the lift doors shut and felt sorry for all those who got on Optimus's bad side.

* * *

Greg walked into his favorite bar. His girl was at her job doing what women were supposed to do. And that is support a household. He looked around and saw the usual women sitting around drinking. As he surveyed the room, his eyes landed on one fine girl. She was wearing this short little red backless dress that with how she was sitting, rode up on her thigh just right to get him in the mood. He walked over to her.

"Hay gorgeous. Can i borrow your phone number? I lost mine." She turned her head and looked at him. He then noticed that her eyes were this stunning vibrant blue.

"Really? That's the best you can do? 'Cause their is a whole line of better pick up lines that are in front of you." He smiled a smile that even made snakes cringe.

"Well your talking to me aren't you?" He saw her turn back to the bar.

"Well I can end this conversation faster then it started. Unless I know what the cheesy pick up lines name is?" She turned and looked expectantly. _'Oo. Playing hard to get. I like it.' _

"Greg. So can I buy you a drink?" She looked at him.

"A scotch. So what do you do?" He ordered her drink and one for himself.

"I'm a mechanic." She lit up at that.

"Well I'm having some difficulty with my car. Maybe you can look under the hood?" It took him a moment to get what she meant. He smiled and she quickly knocked back her drink then dragged him by the tie out of the bar. He could already feel his excitement over what was going to happen. This just never happened. Wait?

"Hay slow down. Why the hell is a girl like you, deciding to do "It" with a guy like me?" She suddenly spun around.

"You only think that is what we are doing." By this time they were out at the end of the parking lot next to what looked like this red, and blue semi. He looked over at the woman and saw what looked to him, her fazing out. He might have screamed a little he couldn't tell. He backed up slowly and suddenly hit something. He turned and let his eyes wander up to meet those of what looked like a giant blue and red robot. To say he screamed like a little girl, was an understatement.

"Who, Who the HELL are you?" The robot reached down and grabbed him off the ground which caused him to scream again.

"Who I am is none of your concern. But I know who you are, Greg James Houghmen. I have met many humans, and you are one of the worst. You bully young children and treat women as nothing but property. I have rules against killing humans, but for you, I might just overlook that rule. Now. You are going to apologize to the woman you are with now and then you are going to leave the state. And if I ever find out that you have repeated this to any other family, I will make sure that you regret every decision you have ever made that has led up to this point. And I can assure. You will regret them."

The robot lowered him to the ground and he just staid frozen in plaice to scared to move. This seemed to anger the robot as it let out a sort of growl. He stumbled backwards and then started to run away. Once he was around the corner he looked back and saw the semi again. It turned on its head lights and drove away. _'What the hell did I just drink.' _

* * *

Optimus arrived at the Darby house. That meeting had gone much better the she thought it would. She had broken many of her own rules, but she had done so for the right reasons. She made a mental that when her team made the same excuse for disobeying her orders, to be a little less strict towards them. She honked her horn and hoped to get the attention of the residents inside the house. She was pleased when Jack came running out. It hurt a little that he was not as excited to see her as he would have his guardian. Anyways, he still came forward to see her. She opened the door and he hopped in.

"Hay Optimus. Whatcha doin?" Optimus would have raised an optics brow at the weird way Jack had just talked. She sometimes had a hard time understanding humans. But she tried.

"I am here to talk with your mother." Jack nodded and made to open the door.

"Alright. I'll go get her." Optimus shut the door. He gave her a confused look.

"Before you go, I wanted to say something."She paused a moment to figure out what she truly wanted to say. "Humans and Cybertronians are more alike then you think. Many things have happened to me in in my life. If anything ever bothers you or the others, please, just know, that I will do everything in my power to make it right." She opened the door to let Jack out. He got out and walked away silently. He really felt bad now about what he had said earlier. He wanted to apologize but he really didn't know how to. He made it to his house and told his mom that Optimus was outside. She grabbed her coat and went outside.

Jack was glade that Optimus was watching out for him and the team. As he sat down to finish his homework he realized that over the span of time they had known her and her team, she had always been their to help them and she had always made sure they were safe. It suddenly hit him. If Optimus was always watching after her team and the children, then who was watching after her?

* * *

It took only a couple of minuets for June to get outside. Optimus had a pretty good idea what she was going to say to June. She new that the other woman was lonely. She had that feeling a lot lately. But it still did not excuse her looking over the hurt that man was causing her child. It may go horribly wrong, but she had to do something. She walked up to the door and Optimus opened it up.

"Mrs. Darby. I would like to talk to you."

* * *

_**So I would like to point out to all of you, that this chapter takes place after Crisscross but before Rock Bottom. In the Next Chapter: We find out what happened to Greg and Optimus and June have a heart to spark talk about parenting. **_

_**So. Did I get the slezzyness of Greg across properly? Where your fists just itching to punch him? Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of Greg. And if you have any ides of how you would like him ti get his just rewards for being such a Jerk. leave me a suggestion. Love you all and I will see you in the next chapter. XD**_


End file.
